


Shinobi-chan Dates

by SeverNSkull, Stardust_and_Rainy_Days



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Narrated Dating Sim AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dating Sim Format, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nonbinary Original Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Main Character Death, Romantic Comedy, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Rainy_Days/pseuds/Stardust_and_Rainy_Days
Summary: After coming to Konoha, Shinobi-chan manages to prove themselves a worthy shinobi by becoming a chūnin, however that isn't enough to stop the evil organization lurking in the shadows. Shinobi-chan will do their best to get the bottom of it even if it means their life or career as a shinobi. At the same time, romance is in the air and you decide what Shinobi-chan does with it in this wild 'Choose Your Own Adventure' fic.





	Shinobi-chan Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a quick note from SeverNSkull. 
> 
> Several months ago, Stardust_and_Rainy_Days (Demuri) and I were sitting in the KKOB server when somebody said, "Hey, how about a Naruto dating simulator?" It sparked a whole lot of ideas and inspiration, however, neither of us are programmers. We're simply writers, one of which (Demuri) has any sort of artistic talent. So we went back to our medium: writing and the rest was history.
> 
> In the beginning of this project, we didn't have any plans for Shinobi-chan, but eventually, they took on a personality and their own backstory and kekkai genkai. And rest assured, we have many, _many_ plans for Shinobi-chan along the way, although if you click a certain path, you may get a little glimpse into that from chapter one. 
> 
> Also, there may be little hiccups here and there with the HTML so please let us know if you come across any. It'll be much appreciated. Please leave a comment nonetheless if you liked it and subscribe for our next update.

 

 

PAGE ZERO

Your name is Shinobi-chan and this is the day you've been waiting for since you got your chūnin certification only a handful of months ago. No, you've been waiting for this moment even before that; the chance to prove to your leader that you were a useful and capable shinobi.

A few hours ago, you had been called in to the Hokage's office for a special mission. You weren't exactly sure why you were being called into her office specifically, but you were ready for anything.

When you entered her office however, you were baffled. The instruction she gave you was simply to wait there until the other member arrived. She didn't let on who the other member was, but you were sure to know in the next few moments.

Begin your adventure.

 

 

PAGE ONE

The moment you meet Kakashi Hatake, one thing stands out among all the rest: he’s willing to read porn in front of the Hokage. The rest are just details, after all, most of the shinobi you had met were a bit… eccentric to say the very least. You don’t know who he is at first. He’s just another shinobi that happened to be taking the same covert mission as you.

“Hatake, I assume I don’t have to remind you again,” the Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju grit out from behind her desk, “but when you’re in my office, you need to put that crap away.”

‘Hatake’, as Lady Tsunade called him, looked up from his book as though he had only just now realized where he was.

_Wait_ \-- you think to yourself for a moment upon meeting him -- _is that ‘Hatake’ as in ‘Kakashi Hatake’, the legendary Copy-Nin of Konoha?_ Your eyes widen in surprise as you take a second look at the S-Rank shinobi in front of you.

“Hm? Oh, sorry about that,” he apologized, closing the explicit novel and slipping it into his back pouch. He had a lazy, casual look about him. You worry he might just fall asleep from absolute boredom or borderline exhaustion, either that or jeopardize the mission. No, there was no way that was him. Maybe he was just a part of the same clan, but then again, you were certain the Hatake clan was nearly extinct. Maybe he was Kakashi Hatake’s son, coasting on his father’s fame?

“Hatake, this is Shinobi-chan, they’ll be your partner for this next mission,” Lady Tsunade informed him, gesturing to you with a nod. To which ‘Hatake’ turns and gives a friendly wave.

He’s kinda cute. You wave back.

Ignore him. Now’s not the time to be playful.

You simply regard him with a nod.

 

 

PAGE TWO

His face may be covered almost entirely by the cloth of his mask and his hitai-ate, but his uncovered eye is weirdly expressive. He smiles at you and his cuteness intensifies. You almost feel like reaching out and petting him--

“Are you done?” Lady Tsunade grumbles, looking sternly between the two of you.

You bring yourself back to your senses immediately and stand at attention, awaiting your leader’s orders.

Next

 

 

PAGE THREE

‘Hatake’ regards you for a moment, as if almost curious but you don’t catch much of his expression, which is mostly hidden behind his mask.

Next

 

 

PAGE FOUR

“So professional,” he comments almost playfully as if to spite your train of thought. ‘Well someone has to be!’ you want to say but you refuse to make a fool of yourself in front of the Hokage. Unlike your unfortunate partner, you plan on taking the mission seriously. You don’t have the luck of having a family reputation to keep you afloat.

Next

 

 

PAGE FIVE

Lady Tsunade clears her throat before continuing, “As I was saying… you two will be forming a covert team to find out what you can about an up-and-coming criminal organization called ‘The Akatsuki’. It’s pertinent that you do not engage them.”

Hatake nodded in understanding, but you had a burning question. Wouldn’t Hatake be fine on his own? After all, he was apparently a jōnin and you, well… you had only recently become a chūnin after competing in the Chūnin Exams only months before. You decided to ask.

Lady Tsunade makes a sound of agreement and subsequently nods. “That would be true, if this was a _real_ mission. However, this is just a test to assess your skills as a chūnin and prepare Kakashi for being a team leader once more.”

You’re a bit solemn about being sent on a ‘test mission’ after hoping to have proved yourself as a loyal shinobi to Konoha, but you did transfer here from Otogakure and the effects of the attack of Konoha only a handful of years ago have left their mark.

Wait a minute… did she say Kakashi? As in Kakashi Hatake?

“You’re Copy-nin Kakashi?” you shout without meaning too.

You’re a bit surprised by that information, but try your best to hold in the impending scream that seems to be a mix of shock, excitement, and overwhelming dread.

You raise a doubtful brow. If he’s Kakashi Hatake then you’re the Fourth Hokage.

 

 

PAGE SIX

Without a moment of hesitation, Hatake -- no -- ‘Kakashi’ answers, “Yes. As far as I know.”

Lady Tsunade seems to be growing more frustrated with the two of you. She plants her elbows on her desk and leans her head forward to rub her temples before looking up to glare directly at you. “Is this going to be a problem?”

You shake your head furiously. “N-No! No,” you croak, your voice cracking without meaning to. You pause a beat to swallow thickly and clear your throat, “Ah, I mean Hatake-san certainly looks different in the photos I’ve seen in the Bingo Book.”

Lady Tsunade doesn’t seem all that convinced, but Kakashi simply chuckles with a smile that reaches his eye. “Should I take that as a compliment?” he asks and it sends your heart heading for the hills. No one told you Kakashi Hatake was this adorable in person.

Next

 

 

PAGE SEVEN

“Same…” Kakashi breathes beside you in a voice that’s perceivable as barely more than a huff.

Next

 

 

PAGE EIGHT

The Hokage’s brows draw together in annoyance. “Will you two knock it off already!” That got you and Kakashi to face at attention. _Professional._ You had to snap out of it and start acting professionally if you wanted to take any real jobs outside the village in the future. “You’re here to receive a mission, not flirt with each other.”

“But, Lady Tsunade,” you start, trying to defend yourself, “we’re not fl--”

“I don’t care.” She sits back in her chair, clasping her hands together on the edge of her desk. “Just go to the location on the scroll and gather intel. Return by Thursday evening.” The Hokage gestured for her assistant and apprentice, Shizune, who had been largely unnoticed during all of this, to hand Kakashi the mission scroll. He accepted with a curt bow.

“Now get out of here and go drive someone else miserable. I have things to do,” she ordered gruffly and that was that. The two of you left through the double office-doors.

You both end up walking together down the hall since you’re both heading outside, when Kakashi hums thoughtfully beside you and asks, “So, ‘Shinobi-chan?’”

It gets on your nerves a bit since you’re still in some disbelief as to him actually being the legendary Sharingan user. You side-eye him and scowl judgmentally as you immediately notice that at some point he had taken back out his inappropriate book and planted his nose in it. This seems to be his typical behavior.

You scoff and return dryly, “Yeah, and you’re ‘Kakashi Hatake?’”

“Yes, that’s my ‘actual’ name. Sort of...”

Your lips twitch and you raise an eyebrow before slumping your shoulders and answering, “Yeah…?"

 

 

PAGE NINE

“As far as I know,” Kakashi answers in a sing-song voice. It’s starting to get on your nerves.

“Then why would you take my name into question?” you ask. “Have other people been as confused as I have about you being… you?”

“Hm? What do you mean?” he asks, sounding vaguely curious and drawing his attention over the top of his novel to glance over at you.

“Do people get confused about you being you when you’re... “ you gesture defeatedly at all of him, “like this?”

“Like what?”

You grit your teeth in frustration.

“A perv! You’re reading shitty porn in broad daylight!”

You scowl and opt to cross your arms over your chest, resisting the urge to stamp your foot and throw a tantrum adding to the less than appealing childish behavior you already have on display. “You’re weird,” you mutter in answer.

 

 

PAGE TEN

“Oh? Then what do you think would qualify as good porn?”

You scoff once more and reply, “Of course I know what good porn is. I, on the other hand, have _taste!”_

Kakashi’s eye twinkles with mischief and although you aren’t quite sure what exactly that look means, you decide to drop it and change the subject.

“How ‘bout those dolphins, eh?” You try instead to lighten the mood. But Kakashi simply chuckles at your expense as the two of you enter the lobby. Is there something he knows that you don’t?

Next

 

 

PAGE ELEVEN

“Not that I know of, but ‘weird’ is just a matter of taste.” He plants his nose back into his book.

Somehow, you feel like that’s probably the most inspiring thing you’ve ever heard from someone reading porn in public. Then again, you’ve literally never met anyone else brave enough or dumb enough to read porn in public beside this man. He is a jōnin however, so he didn’t get here by being a complete idiot; although you do think that he’s rather _gutsy._

Next

 

 

PAGE TWELVE

Kakashi echoes that last part, “Sort of?”

You hesitate to reply. You didn’t mean to let that slip out, but you might as well run with it. “I didn’t really have a given name when I came to Konoha but when I was referred to as ‘Shinobi-chan’ for the first time, I just decided to go with it and then it just stuck,” you give a casual shrug once you finish the short tale and turn to take a short glance at your companion.

Kakashi is no longer reading his novel and meets your eyes, making you vaguely uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Your face flushes some.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

You wait for Kakashi to make whatever comment he’s been cultivating in that strange head of his.

 

 

PAGE THIRTEEN

“Is that the name you’d choose for yourself if you could choose your own?”

You think for a moment and shake your head. “Not really, but it’s easier than coming up with another one.”

Kakashi hums in agreement and you continue on the rest of the way in companionable silence.

Next

 

 

PAGE FOURTEEN

“Do you always choose what people tell you to, even if you don’t agree with it?” he asks, his tone the most serious it’s been since you met him 10 minutes before.

“Well, there are certain rules you have to follow no matter what you believe personally, but I guess it depends on the orders.”

You’re more offended by that question than anything else Kakashi has said. You'll let him know damn well where you’d be if you had followed your orders all the time!

 

 

PAGE FIFTEEN

Kakashi regards you in tense silence before noting, “Then I hope the rules you choose to follow aren’t the ones that put your comrades’ lives in danger.” His tone is stern and demands that you listen and take it to heart.

You weren’t expecting him to say something like that, but it allows you to see Kakashi in a whole new light. It seems there’s far more to Kakashi Hatake than what meets the eye.

Next

 

 

PAGE SIXTEEN

“No, I certainly don’t!” you respond. “I may be a shinobi, but I get to choose my life, no one else! And if I’m going to sacrifice my life for someone or something, then I want to be the one to make that decision!” Your eyes are alight with the fervent flame of determination -- the Will of Fire -- that rests in your soul and your conviction carries in your voice.

Kakashi sends you an expression of both admiration and guilt before hastily shoving his nose back in his novel. He nods in approval and accidentally bumps shoulders with a skittish administrative chūnin who yelps as he passes by. “Ah, sorry! Sorry!” he hastily apologizes. He doesn’t make any other comment or answer with more than a clipped, short response when asked any other questions.

Next

 

 

PAGE SEVENTEEN

Kakashi’s smile reaches his visible eye once again and you can just barely see it over the top of his novel. “It’s a sturdy name. I like it.”

Your cheeks turn hot and you try not to think about that weird, yet cute smile until something occurs to you and your cheeks are no longer just warm but searing with fire, ‘Is that a jab at my size?’ Your embarrassment turns into a flicker of rage and you whip around in front of Kakashi, stopping him in his tracks and surprising an administrative chūnin who quickly hurries away but not before giving a quick yelp of shock.

“Is… there something wrong, Shinobi-chan?” Kakashi asks innocently, tilting his head almost imperceptibly.

You gnash your teeth before pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Did you just call me ‘short’?” You could have sworn that he did. _’A sturdy name.’_ What kind of garbage was that other than a rude remark by an irksome slob.

To your surprise, however, Kakashi lowers his book and cups his chin in consideration. “Hmm... No, but then again, you are pretty short,” he replies, his eyes crinkling good-naturedly.

The bastard was mocking you even more! But before you could really let him have it, you found yourselves in the lobby.

Next

 

 

PAGE EIGHTEEN

Once the two of you manage to step outside, Kakashi gives his orders without looking up from his novel. “Maa, since it’s still early, we’ll meet by the village gates before noon.”

You’re reluctant to listen to your superior after all you’ve gone through so far this morning but you nod in understanding with a brief affirmative sound. But just for clarification, you ask, “What time?”

“Just before noon,” he chirps and begins to pad off before calling behind him in an infuriatingly cheerful tone. “Don’t be late, Shinobi-chan.” Kakashi raises his hand in a lax wave as a send-off.

You grunt in annoyance and pout helplessly at his back until he’s too far away for him to hear any choice words you might have for him. Afterward, you take a deep breath and slowly exhaust it before heading out to retrieve what you might need for your _‘mission.’_

You decide to go home and get your things. Despite your personal feelings about Kakashi’s… whatever that is… and even if the mission is simply a test, it’s still a mission and it’s your duty to accomplish it to the best of your ability.

You decided to walk around the village for a bit. It’s not like you need to leave right this instant and you have plenty of time.

You’re not actually sure what to do and stand there immovably. You are the perfect imitation of a statue.

 

 

PAGE NINETEEN

Packing away what you need for the mission goes by rather quickly. You’re actually quite impressed with your speed, since you hardly get a chance to go outside the village, but it does bring a smile to your face.

Toothbrush, comb, _poison…_ yup, you’re pretty much set and with time to spare at that!

You lock up your apartment after putting the entry seals back in place and head for the main gate with a skip in your step. You’re finally getting a chance to prove yourself and you’re not going to let it slip away from you now!

Next

 

 

PAGE TWENTY

You arrive at the main gate and you’re not quite sure whether you’re surprised or not that Kakashi isn’t there. You look down either street in front of the entrance, but there seems to be no hide nor hair of the wiry jōnin anywhere. Where could he possibly be?

As if detecting your inner turmoil, one of the guards -- Kotetsu, you recall his name being -- asks casually, “You waiting for Kakashi?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckles at your expense and you watch as he leans back in his chair through the window of the guard station. “Better get comfortable then. He’s _never_ on time.”

Your shoulders slump. Maybe that’s why he didn’t give a specific time? He must have done it on purpose and thought irks you even more than before.

The other guard, Izumo, hums thoughtfully and adds, “He’s probably just saying goodbye.” Saying goodbye? The level-headed guard nods, making you realize you must have murmured it aloud.

“Yeah, before he goes on missions, he always visits his loved ones before leaving,” Kotetsu explains, setting his chair back in an upright position.

Well, there goes the thought that Kakashi was single… Any possible thoughts of romancing him seem to fizzle out right about then.

“We saw him heading towards the Memorial Stone when taking over for our shift a little while ago, so it shouldn’t take too long, but sometimes, he gets a little carried away,” Izumo says, shaking his head as though pitying his fellow jōnin.

Memorial Stone? Why would he visit a Memorial before leaving?

“I feel pretty bad for the guy though,” Kotetsu says with an uncharacteristic frown. “It can’t be easy being him, but I think he spends far too much time in cemeteries than what’s healthy for any one person. I bet he’s on a first-name basis with the undertaker at this point.”

_Oh._ His loved ones… they’re dead.

_“Kotetsu…”_ Izumo scolds him with a narrowing of his eyes to which he receives an apologetic shrug. Izumo sets his gaze back on you. “It’s not really our job to reveal where everyone is, but hopefully, you understand now and don’t hold it against him.”

You understand, but that doesn’t mean you’re happy about it.

Loss is a heavy burden to bear. You decide to cut him some slack.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-ONE

Kakashi inevitably shows up, but he’s about an hour late. “Maa, maa, sorry for being late,” he says apologetically, his book in his hand, “I had to stop to help an old lady with her groceries.”

Despite yourself and your annoyance at his lax tone of voice, you don’t call him out but you do glare at him for good measure, just to let him know you’re pissed without seeming like an ass.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” you say, “are you ready to go now?”

Kakashi eyes you with an unreadable expression as he stashes away his book before sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a small, insincere smile. You’re hoping you don’t run into actual trouble on this mission, because with Kakashi’s attitude, you might actually die. You pray he’s just as competent as his title suggests and either prove you wrong or everything goes smoothly.

With your luck, however, the latter won’t be a likely possibility.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-TWO

Kakashi inevitably shows up, but he’s about an hour late. “Maa, maa, sorry for being late,” he says apologetically, his book in his hand, “I had to stop to help an old lady with her groceries.”

Your face squishes into a prominent frown before you remember yourself and send him an encouraging smile. “It’s okay, Hatake-san! At least we can finally go now, right?”

Kakashi seems honestly baffled for a moment but after some hesitation, he manages to crack a small, far simpler smile. “Of course,” he replies and the two of you head out the village gates to proceed with your mission. You mentally send a prayer to whoever Kakashi’s loved ones are, hoping that Kakashi proves your first impressions wrong and fall in step beside him.

“Ah, but Shinobi-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Just call me ‘Kakashi’. ‘Hatake-san’ sounds too… _official_.” You can hear the slight grimace in his voice.

You keep your chuckle to yourself. “Alright, Kakashi then.”

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-THREE

Just as it was the moment you first stepped foot in Konoha, the village is beautiful and busy as both shinobi and civilians work together to go about their day. Shopkeepers sweep their storefronts and smiling invitingly, waiting to welcome you inside and artisans work tirelessly behind counters and shop-windows in neverending dedication to perfect their craft. Pairs of jōnin and chūnin walk by in mid-chatter, both going about their jobs and at their own leisure. A group of genin even races by to hunt down some old lady’s cat, if that flyer is anything to go by.

You wouldn’t have changed your mind about becoming a Konoha shinobi for the world and would choose it over Orochimaru and Otogakure again in a heartbeat, but you really must get going.

You decide to go home and get your things. Despite your personal feelings about Kakashi’s… whatever that is… and even if the mission is simply a test, it’s still a mission and it’s your duty to accomplish it to the best of your ability.

Walking around the village a little longer wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like Kakashi gave a precise time after all.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-FOUR

You don’t really find anything you need immediately or want. You do note, however, that the village is in bloom as all things are renewed and resurrected by the emergence of spring. It vaguely reminds you of your early career as a shinobi and a small smile twitches at your lips.

You 'finally' decide to listen to the narrator and go home to get your things.

You know the risks and regardless of the time, you walk around a bit longer.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-FIVE

You’re cutting it close to the time to leave, because _apparently,_ the village still requires your presence.

Can we _please_ go home now to get ready? Pretty please?

After much debate (and convincing from the narrator), you decide to finally go home to get your things.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-SIX

Apparently, you like to live dangerously and you’re now paying the price. It’s well past noon and you just now realized it.

Not wanting to waste any more time -- or funds you don’t really have -- you race home as fast as your short, Shinobi-chan legs can take you and manage to throw what you need into a pouch. A trail of dust is left in your wake as you hurry to the entrance to find Kakashi already there, waiting with a hand juxtaposed on his hip and the other holding his novel at chest level as he watches you skid to a stop. He hums as though silently appraising you and your face flushes in embarrassment.

“Hah! I’ve never seen that before!” One of the gate guards comments from his place by the guard’s booth.

With a grumble you turn and ask, “Just what do you mean by that?”

The cloth separating the guard’s -- Kotetsu’s -- upper and lower half of their face wrinkles as they explain with a laugh, “In all the time I’ve been a shinobi, I’ve never seen anyone arrive later than Kakashi.” Turning to Kakashi, he adds, “I think you’ve found your soulmate, Kakashi!” Kotetsu begins howling with laughter, holding his belly as though it pained him to laugh some hard but was unable to help it.

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped and his face fell tiredly. You’re even more embarrassed than you were before, but at least Kakashi is embarrassed too, so now it’s not as bad. You smile a little smugly to yourself, lowering your head so no one catches it.

The other guard, a man whose face is half-hidden by his own bangs reprimands the other, “Knock it off, Kotetsu. Regardless of how late they were, it doesn’t concern us; our job isn’t to dictate when people should come or go, but who comes and goes. Have some maturity.”

Kotetsu sniffles, but stops laughing immediately, stifling his stroke of hilarity. “Sorry, Izumo, but you have to admit it was pretty unusual.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve never seen anyone show up later than Kakashi,” Izumo finally agrees.

Kakashi releases a long-suffering sigh before setting his visible eye back on you and smiling, straightening up almost immediately. “Maa, but maybe this is just a sign that we’ll get along. Right, Shinobi-chan?” And much to your loathing, he plants a hand on your head and gently ruffles your hair. You might just erupt in anger over it, but you don’t really want to cause more of a scene than you already have. Instead, you just look up at Kakashi and pout as though you’re a petulant child. It probably looks just like that, considering you’re about a head shorter than him.

He chuckles warmly and you can see the dimple in his mask where Kakashi’s giving you a genuine, friendly smile and once again, it abates your anger to some degree. It’s in that moment that something tells you it’s going to be a long few days with the jōnin, but you’ll try your best not to be salty over it.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-SEVEN

Your statue imitation is flawless and you didn’t even use a transformation jutsu! They say that sometimes the best course of action is inaction, but this is an adventure fic and the rules are different here.

You really haven’t done this before, have you?

You instead decide to go home and get your things. Despite your personal feelings about Kakashi’s… whatever that is… and even if the mission is simply a test, it’s still a mission and it’s your duty to accomplish it to the best of your ability.

You instead decide to walk around the village for a bit. It’s not like you need to leave right this instant and you have plenty of time.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-EIGHT

Once the two of you manage to step outside, Kakashi lowers his novel and gives you a brief, yet faint, smile before giving his orders. “Since it’s still fairly early, how about we set out at noon?” he asks, waiting patiently for your approval. You don’t really see why he’d need it. He’s _your_ superior; he should just order you around at his leisure regardless of his subordinate’s personal feelings.

You return a wry, humorless smile, “Sounds good to me, Hatake-san.”

“Then I’ll be seeing you soon,” he replied. You nod in approval and begin to set off to gather your things. After a breath, he adds, “Oh and Shinobi-chan?”

You half-turn to glance back at him with a raised brow, interested in what he has to say. “Yeah?”

“Please call me ‘Kakashi’. ‘Hatake’ makes me feel old.”

Suppressing a girlish giggle -- although girlish is hardly your intent -- you comment, “Does it? I thought you looked so much younger in your Bingo Book photo that I didn’t even realize who you were.”

Kakashi expels an overdramatic, long-suffering sigh, “Bingo Book photographs never make me look good.” He deliberately shrugs before the hint of impish wit returns to his visible eye. “But at least I won’t have to worry about aging badly.”

Try as you might, you can’t keep yourself from bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter at Kakashi’s cheesy joke regardless of how lame it was. Kakashi absorbs your high spirits like a sponge and although you can’t see his smile, you’re certain that’s what’s lying beneath the mask.

It’s at that moment that you--

\--realize Kakashi’s a pretty good guy and that you should put some faith in him.

\--decide Kakashi’s pretty likable but you’re still not quite convinced that he’s not mooching off of someone else’s reputation, regardless of the power of the Sharingan.

 

 

PAGE TWENTY-NINE

You manage to pull yourself together after a few moments, noticing that Kakashi’s face had gathered a light dusting of pink as well. You might not have taken notice if you weren’t gazing longingly into his steely eye. It twinkled as though intentionally trying to steal your heart, as a matter of fact. You’re glad for the hue of pink that already tints your freckled cheeks, concealing your resulting blush.

In that short time, you and Kakashi had been joking around, you failed to notice that he was standing beside you. You fidget some and shift your weight from foot to foot before nervously saying, “So… I guess I’ll see you in a few then?”

A warm, masculine chuckle bubbles up from deep within from Kakashi’s chest, “You will.” Then, in a possible attempt to impress you, Kakashi goes through a short series of hand-seals and disperses into a flurry of fresh, green leaves drifting away on the breeze.

Oh, you really had it bad...

You swallow thickly and hurry back to your apartment to gather your things and get ready to leave.

Next

 

 

PAGE THIRTY

You arrive at the main gate and you’re crestfallen that Kakashi isn’t there.

Hopefully searching, you take a look down each of the dusty streets in front of the entrance, but there seems to be no hide nor hair of the wiry jōnin anywhere. Where could he possibly be?

As if detecting your inner turmoil, one of the guards -- Kotetsu, you recall his name being -- asks casually, “You waiting for Kakashi?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckles and you watch as he leans back in his chair through the window of the guard station. “Better get comfortable then. He’s _never_ on time.”

Your shoulders slump. You had your heart set on seeing him again soon, but now, you felt the tide of disappointment wash in as he seemed to be exactly what your first impression had implied: a not-so-eccentric slacker.

The other guard, Izumo, hums thoughtfully and adds, “He’s probably just saying goodbye.” Saying goodbye? That got your attention.

The level-headed guard nods, making you realize you must have murmured it aloud.

“Yeah, he does this every time he goes on a mission,” Kotetsu agrees. “But if you ask me, he spends far too much time at the cemetery to really be healthy for any one person.”

“No, I never ask you and yet, you always share,” Izumo grumbles, causing his companion to whip his head toward him and scowl before stumbling back in his chair, causing a tremendous crash behind the guard station window. Graceful he was not.

It was about that time that Kakashi shows up. “Yo,” he greets with a casual wave and remarkably, he’s smut-free, the dirty orange book stashed away somewhere. “Sorry, I’m late.”

It was a direct line to your heart, which began racing the moment he stepped into view.

“Well how ‘bout that?” Izumo comments absently, his eyes tracking Kakashi as he approached you. Kotetsu had finally gotten up from his ‘brief foley’ with the floor and had popped his head up just above the guard station window to observe as well.

Not taking notice, you reply to Kakashi, “Actually, you’re right on time.”

He pauses for a moment, clearly just as surprised as the two jōnin in the guard station. Ending the short delay, he asks, “Oh good. I suppose you’re ready to get going then?”

“Yup!”

The two of you head side by side out the gate. You're hoping that if this mission goes well, you hope to prove both your loyalty and skill to the village in one fell swoop. And, just maybe, you’ll be able to impress your superior as well.

As you walk, your hands brush together, it causes a pleased shudder to run down your spine.

Your eyes widen and you put a little bit of space between the two of you. Hopefully, it doesn’t take much to impress him and hopefully, Kakashi turns out to be just as reliable as your love-starved heart hopes he is.

 

 

PAGE THIRTY-ONE

You manage to quell your laughter and clear your throat before taking a few steps back to try and oust your way out of any more conversation and awkwardness. “Well, I guess I’ll be going then, ‘Hatake-san, I mean-- Kakashi-san! So I’ll see you later.”

You turn tail and jog off toward your apartment, realizing your cheeks are bright red. What was that all about? Maybe Lady Tsunade was onto something after all. However, even if it did lead to romance, you still weren’t sure if Kakashi would be able to have your back if something were to happen. It was best to push those thoughts to the back of your mind until you were certain. You definitely had _no plans_ of seducing Kakashi Hatake, at least, not for now so you make your way back home to pack.

Next

 

 

PAGE THIRTY-TWO

Once you were certain everything was in order, you head on your way to the village gates and as you’re approaching them from one direction, who should appear from the other than Kakashi Hatake. With a cheerful pip of a greeting and a brief wave of his hand, Kakashi falls into step beside you.

In all honesty, you’re rather surprised. You didn’t expect him to be on time, but catching him on the way to the gates gives you a sliver of hope that perhaps the lax-natured jōnin isn’t the slacker that you first thought him to be. Maybe, just maybe, he’s the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan after all? But, you won’t get your hopes up just yet; there’s still an entire mission ahead of you. Thankfully, that’d be plenty of time to prove the validity of your first impression.

You both start off as soon as you reach the gate and note that Kakashi’s hand brushes against yours just barely before you jolt away. You’re startled and it sets off a reaction like sparks of lightning running through your veins, but it’s gone in a flash as quickly as it had come. You shudder as the feeling of it lingers within your being.

“Are you alright, Shinobi-chan?” Kakashi asks innocently although his voice wavers with some hint of concern.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine.”

Kakashi regards you for several moments before accepting your answer and trudging forward once more. You're not sure if he's convinced or not, but you don't make a comment on it or speak out against him. However, you do realize that you’ll have to keep from touching him again, otherwise, it could be addictive and you may just end up romancing him regardless of your better judgment.

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter Two coming soon.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We'll attach a link to the appropriate path in this chapter to continue to the following and as well we'll do the same with the chapter just so if you hop onto it immediately, you won't get mixed up or whatnot. 
> 
> Also, [here](https://lins-art.tumblr.com/post/182882262441/here-they-be-severnskull) is an early image of Shinobi-chan drawn by Stardust.


End file.
